The invention relates to a welding and/or cutting torch with an appropriate mounting and drive installation for its vertical operation.
When used in a flame cutting machine, these torches must be mounted on the flame cutting machine movable in vertical direction so that they can be positioned each time at an optimum distance to the work pieces having a different height or thickness. In this case, the vertical movement of the torch does not take place manually, but by means of a motor.
In order to prevent the torch with its mounting construction from bumping into the work piece to be machined during its downward movement, safety devices are provided. For example, capacitive sensing devices are used to determine the distance of the work piece from the torch tip. When these safety devices fail, the torch bumps unrestrictedly against the work piece with all the related disadvantageous consequences for torch and torch mounting.